


i really don't know how this happened

by ariatl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, kylie reflecting abt her feelings for alistair, this is so old but i wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: kylie doesn't want to love alistair, but she does





	i really don't know how this happened

She started out hating him. Oh, she hated him with such a passion, such a burning heat, such a force; Stupid shem, she would think, shake her head, scoff at his presense, tense. Jaw set, teeth bared like a wolf ready to attack; He was immature, wreckless, stupid, stupid, stupid, he was so fucking naive she didn't know how he existed and it made her stomach turn.

Until he opened his mouth.  
  
Andraste, his voice -- it was so comforting and warm and soft and sweet and kind, until he told a joke and she would laugh, she would laugh so hard she would have to stop to compose herself, have to take a breather. She didn't know how it happened.  
  
Maybe because they are together, the only two wardens to survive Ostagar, the only two wardens waltzing around Ferelden, only two who really, truly, understand eachother and the Blight and the Archdemon and the nightmares, Andraste the nightmares; So many nights spent alone, in fear, cowering, sad, crying, pained, until he saw, until he was there and he held her and whispered sweet nothings and it meant so much to her, it meant _so_ much to her that she let him _touch_ her, and nobody, _nobody_ touches Kylie Tabris.  
  
They told jokes, nudged eachother and laughed until they cried. Joined at the hip, many of their companions would say, teasing them, laughing at them, a strange joy in their eyes. Leliana called it endearing. Asked Kylie about him often, his 'performance' and little things like that. Little did they know, they waited; Maker's breath, they waited and waited and hesitated and hid their feelings from eachother.  
  
It weighed heavy on her. Loving a human, what joke is that? Elf and shem, like oil and water -- her father would deny her, her cousins would hate her, but she didn't care, didn't care, didn't give a fucking damn. He treated her like a goddess, all careful brushes and touches and careful with his words, acted like she was the best thing since cheese, in his instance, as silly as that sounded.  
  
Then he gave her that rose, that Maker-forsaken rose he took from Lothering, and it confirmed everything for her. She joked. Called him thorny, dissuaded the situation, but her heart rang in her ears, beated so fast she couldn't breathe, and she decided she didn't care what other people thought.  
  
She kissed him that night, and their relationship was set since.


End file.
